It's All About the Ones Left
by Unleash The Shadow
Summary: One thing they both knew: They had no chance of ever winning. Even with her strength and his knowledge of all the League's weaknesses, there was still no way that they could withstand the attack of the League combined. BMWW


_Now... thanks to a throat infection and a sudden plot bunny attack and listening to the song for over 20 times, I have finally come up with a songfic for Justice League 8D This is my longest songfic yet O_O_

_Oh well... I will try to catch the plot bunny for my other stories soon, kay? XD_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League nor do I own 'It's All About Us' by T.a.T.u**_

**It's All About The Ones Left**

_**They say**_

_**They don't trust**_

_**You, me, we, us**_

Batman watched as the League advanced on him. He knew that if he didn't act now, all would be lost. They didn't trust him, and her. He spared a glance in her direction, and satisfied that she wasn't broken, turned back to the matters at hand.

_**So we'll fall**_

_**If we must**_

This is the end. He could feel it. It was fleeing or falling, but he knew that they will do it together.

_**Cause it's you, me**_

_**And it's all about**_

_**It's all about**_

That's what it's about. The league, after finding out about their secret affair, was too shocked and did not pay attention to what was happening around them. They were soon taken down by no other than Lex Luthor. With the remnants of the Brainiac technology, Luthor was able to place the league under his control.

And now, he and Diana were the only ones left. The only ones who can stop the league.

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us (all about us)**_

Batman always knew that dating within the team always leads to trouble, but Bruce still held onto the little hope that there might be a way. Damn split personalities.

_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_

_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_

One thing they both knew: They had no chance of ever winning. Even with her strength and his knowledge of all the League's weaknesses, there was still no way that they could withstand the attack of the League combined.

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

_**all about us**_

He recalled the decision he had made long ago, just as he became what he is today. He won't go down without a fight.

He drew out a bat-a-rang.

_**We'll run away if we must**_

_**'Cause ya know**_

Even as he promised to never run away from a fight, the last few days had told him otherwise. Sometimes, it was the best course of action.

And she made him see it.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us)**_

_**It's all about love (It's all about us)**_

_**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**_

_**It's all about us**_

Now, it was only her he trusted from the League. They exchanged glances, each giving a silent nod; perfectly understanding each other.

They charged.

_**If they hurt you**_

She was thrown against a wall. Searing pain shot through her spine, and it wasn't the end. She saw the Kryptonian heading towards her. But before he was able to land a hand on her, he was intercepted by a form in black,

_**They hurt me too**_

He saw her crash against the wall, and he saw _him_ advancing towards her. He did the first thing that came to his mind, he stood in front of her.

He didn't know if it was pure instinct to protect someone in need, or the fearful expression on her face as she saw the man in blue advance on her.

_**So we'll rise up**_

_**Won't stop**_

He was grabbed by the neck and she could do nothing but watch. His struggling seemed to trigger something in the attacker's memory as his grip slackened a bit.

The man in black took his chance and slipped out of the death hold.

_**And it's all about**_

_**It's all about**_

She got up and put herself in a fighting position beside her friend.

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us (all about us)**_

They didn't hesitate this time. They hit their used to be friends with full force.

_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_

_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_

Even if they fall in this battle, one thing will remain with them forever.

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

_**all about us**_

This time, the other side held nothing back.

_**We'll run away if we must**_

_**'Cause ya know**_

And they decided to retreat and treat wounds.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us)**_

_**It's all about love (It's all about us)**_

_**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**_

_**It's all about us**_

She grabbed him by his outstretched hand, and flew into the star-stained sky.

_**They don't know**_

_**They can't see**_

_**Who we are**_

They were the good guys, once. Now, because of a reckless mistake, the League was at a madman's bidding. The two remaining members didn't like that one bit.

_**Fear is the enemy**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on to me**_

_**'Cause tonight**_

Tonight, it will end. In whose favour, it was yet to be determined.

_**It's all about us**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

The League was tracked in an abandoned LexCorp warehouse, figures.

Two shadowy figures regarded them with silent interest.

_**There's a thing that they can't touch**_

_**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_

The two figures exchanged a glance, and leaped down.

The battle has begun.

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about**_

Before the two of them started the battle, he leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"_**All about us."**_

_I cut off some of the lyrics off because it would have started to sound repetitive :D _

_You know what to do, right? (Hint: it has to do with a certain button beneath this message)_


End file.
